1. Field Of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of copper ore processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior Art includes the technology of heapleaching. That is saturating a heap or mound of metal bearing ore with Sulfuric Acid H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 to leach out the copper ions in a aqueous solution of copper sulfate. The prior Art also contemplates that a solution of Copper Sulfate will ionize with Iron (Fe) to create a copper (Cu.degree.) precipitate. Actual practice generates 50 to 80% copper. This invention overcomes the problems of the prior Art to generate 99% pure copper precipitate.